TFA Mr and Mrs Colbrash
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Sequel to TFA You're a GIRL! Bumblebee and Ironhide are going to have a wonderful life together and start a family.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 Great news

Bumblebee and Ironhide had just bought a home. They were putting the their stuff in place. It was a lovely house on Cybertron. They were almost done unpacking and putting everything up. "Ironhide, soon we better start looking for jobs." Bumblebee said. Ironhide agreed with her.

"Yes Bumblebee I know. I want job where we can spend sometime together." Ironhide told her.

"Yes that's true but there are other things we must discuss." She said.

"Like what?" He asked.

"You know, insurance, tech plans, picking out things for our health and..." She said.

"And what?" He asked.

"Starting a family." She said. Ironhide knew that was important. But they needed to talk about it. When it would be a good time to have a sparkling. After they finished unpacking and putting everything up they began to talk.

"You know I think in a couple of years it would be a good idea to have a sparkling. We still have to get jobs and get settled." Ironhide said.

"You're right we'll try waiting." She said.

Days passed. Bumblebee was at home cooking dinner. Ironhide came in. He saw her he came up behind her and covered her optics. "Guess who?" He said in singsong.

"Ironhide," She said removing his hands. Ironhide came up to her and started kissing her. "Sweetie, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Can't man make love to his wife?" He asked.

"Oh honey I have to cook dinner." She said. Pulling out the tech-meatloaf.

"Tech-meatloaf my favorite." He said.

"I know," She said. She set it down on the table. Ironhide put his arms around her from behind. "You're in quite a good mood." She told him.

"Sure am because I got the job!" Ironhide said.

"That's great Hidesie." She said kissing him.

"I know I've been thinking." He said.

"Really about what?" She asked.

"I was thinking maybe it's time we heard the pitter patter of little feet." Ironhide said. Bumblebee looked unsure. "What's wrong?' Ironhide asked.

"Sweetie I know you want a sparkling I do too but if we do decide to have a sparkling now we will have lot more on our plate." Bumblebee said.

"So you don't want to have kid?" Ironhide asked.

"It's not that." Bumblebee said.

"Then what's wrong?" Ironhide asked.

"I'm just worried that we won't be good parents." She replied honestly.

"Don't worry everything will be alright." Ironhide said. "Do you trust me?' He asked

"Yes," She said.

After eating Ironhide closed the blinds. Bumblebee turned down the lights. Ironhide and Bumblebee got comfortable in their bed. They made love. Soon they fell asleep.

A week later. Ironhide was enjoying his new job. But this morning Bumblebee woke up she felt sick. She ran to the bathroom and began to throw up. Ironhide heard what was going and came to the bathroom. He saw Bumblebee throwing up. "Honey," He said. He began to rub her back. "I thinking I should call work and tell them you're sick so I can stay home and take care of you." Ironhide said.

Bumblebee shook her head. "Go to work honey I'll be okay." She said. She had just finished throwing up. Ironhide took her temperature.

"No fever." He said. Ironhide reluctantly went to work and was worrying about Bumblebee the whole time.

For the past 2 weeks Bumblebee has been waking up feeling sick. She has also been extremely moody. Ironhide was very worried. Bumblebee was going to see the doctor the next day.

The next day. Bumblebee and Ironhide were at the doctor's office. Ratchet was working there he was about to give Bumblebee her checkup. "So Bumblebee what's wrong?" Ratchet asked her.

"I haven't been feeling like myself." She said.

"Would you tell me your symptoms." Ratchet said.

"Nausea especially in the morning, I feel tired, and been very moody." Bumblebee said.

Ratchet began to think Bumblebee was healthy in every way. He decided to draw some fluids. "I will call you when I get the results." Ratchet said.

Bumblebee and Ironhide were at home. Bumblebee was making lunch. She was making fried tech-chicken. It was ready. After lunch they waited for Ratchet to call.

The next day while Ironhide was at work Ratchet called. He told Bumblebee the news. She was pregnant! "Thanks Ratchet I can't wait to tell Ironhide he's going to be thrilled! Good-bye." She said. Bumblebee made dinner. She wrote on piece of paper. Ironhide came home.

"What a rough day." He said.

"Hard day at work Hidesie?" She asked him.

"Yes, one of other employees keeps bossing me around just because he had been hired before me." Ironhide said.

"Sorry Sweetie. Ready for dinner?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." He said.

Ironhide saw the paper. "What's with this piece of paper?" He asked.

"Open it and read it." She said.

Ironhide opened it. "Hidesie we are going to have a sparkling!" He said. "You mean you're?!" He said. Bumblebee nodded. "I'm going to be a father!" He said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 Pregnant months

Month 2. Bumblebee was 2 months pregnant. Both her and Ironhide were getting things ready for the sparkling. Ironhide was working on the nursery. At the moment he and his friends were doing the walls. Bumblebee was cooking. Today is Ironhide's birthday. She made his favorite dinner tech-meatloaf. She made his favorite cake double tech-chocolate. He came down and saw the cake with the candles. "Happy birthday Hidesie." She said. He hugged her. He blew out the candles.

Month 4. Bumblebee was at the doctors. Ratchet was doing an ultrasound. The sparkling was healthy. "Both you and the sparkling are doing just fine Bumblebee." Ratchet said. Bumblebee and Ironhide shared a kiss.

Month 5. Ironhide and Bumblebee were almost done preparing for the sparkling. Bumblebee was thinking of names. "Honey I can't wait to find out if we are having a boy or a girl." She said. Ironhide agreed with her.

Month 7. Bumblebee and Ironhide at the doctor it was time for an ultrasound. Ratchet was liking what he was seeing. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Bumblebee asked. Ratchet looked at the ultrasound. "It's a girl." Ratchet said. "Hear that Ironhide we're going to have a daughter!" She said.

Month 8. Bumblebee and Ironhide were setting up a sparkling shower. The banner said "It's a girl!" Everyone came. They all brought presents for the sparkling. Bumblebee loved all of them. Ironhide showed her the nursery. She loved it. She kissed his face.

Month 9. Ironhide was walking down the stairs. He looked outside it was dark. "Honey are you sure you want tech-watermelon?" He asked. "Yes, and some tech-fries." She said. "Tech-fries? Okay dear I'll be right back." He said.

Month 10. Bumblebee was 10 months pregnant. Ironhide was nervous. But Bumblebee was the most anxious. As the the days passed became more excited and restless. She was only a week from delivery. That night, Bumblebee and Ironhide were fast asleep. Bumblebee began to feel pain. She thought it was indigestion so she continued to sleep. The pain began to get worse. She woke up. "Ow! Is it time already?" She wondered. She began to shake Ironhide. "Ironhide!" She said. He woke up.

"What is it honey?" He asked.

"It's time!" She said.

"Time? *GASP!* Oh my it's time. Hang on darling we'll get you to the hospital." He said.

"Ironhide grab the bag!" She said. He did and they drove off to the hospital.

(next chapter the birth stay tuned.)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 delivery

Ironhide drove Bumblebee to the hospital as fast as he could. They arrived at the hospital. Ironhide took Bumblebee inside. The bot at the desk looked at them. "Yes?" She said.

"My wife is in labor!" Ironhide said.

"Okay, we need wheelchair." She told a nearby medic.

He brought the wheelchair over and Bumblebee sat down. The she was taken to room. She was being hooked up to a fetal monitor. Ironhide was by her side. The medic at the desk recognized Bumblebee as Ratchet's foster child and patient so she contacted Ratchet. Ratchet had just finished up with a patient. His com bleeped. "Hello," He said. The voice on the other end told his that Bumblebee has gone into labor! "Okay I'm on my way. Room 124, thank you." He said and was off like a shot.

Ironhide was right beside Bumblebee. Who at the moment was having a contraction. "Tell me when it's over." She said through the pain.

Ironhide watched the monitor. "Okay it's going down it's almost over." He said. It ended and Bumblebee breathed out.

"That one was short but awful." She said. Ironhide smiled and stroked her face.

Ratchet came in. "So it's finally time. I need to check a few things." Ratchet said. Everything was looking good. "Okay how far apart are the contractions?" Ratchet asked.

"11 minutes." Ironhide said. Ratchet nodded.

"Ener-ice chips." Bumblebee said she was thirsty. Ironhide poured some in cup for her. Bumblebee began chew on them. Then a few minutes later another contraction hit. "Ah!" she said.

"Breathe through it." Ratchet told her.

A few hours passed. Bumblebee's contractions were now 7 minutes apart and getting stronger. Bumblebee was tired of the pain. She looked at Ironhide and shouted. "It's all your fault I'm like this! You did this to me! You're the reason I'm in pain!" She shouted at him. Ironhide felt hurt.

Ratchet saw Ironhide was upset and about leave the room and he Bumblebee reach out for him with one of her hands. "Ironhide she didn't mean it she only said because she's in a lot of pain. Childbirth is very painful. So don't take what she said to heart." Ratchet said. Ironhide sighed.

"Ironhide!" Bumblebee said. Ironhide turned around. She was looking sad and in pain. "Don't go I want you here." She said. Ironhide smiled and sat down beside and held her hand. Ratchet smiled.

A few more hours passed. "How long has it been?" She asked.

"Almost 10 hours." Ratchet said.

"10 hours!" She said. Bumblebee was tired. She wanted it over with. Ironhide was stroking her hand. Then Bumblebee felt some liquid pass from her legs.

Ratchet saw this. "Bumblebee your fluids just broke. Labor will get more intense but it will help speed things up." Ratchet said.

2 more hours passed and Bumblebee's contractions were now 4 minutes apart. Ratchet was looking at everything. She was almost ready. "Bumblebee you're almost there me and the nurses will get things ready and in another hour I think you'll be ready to push." Ratchet said.

Bumblebee was really sweating. Ironhide wiped her brow.

An hour passed. Ratchet was in front of Bumblebee. "Bumblebee come on push." Ratchet said. The sparkling was almost out. "Come on Bumblebee one more push." Ratchet said. Bumblebee breathed and gave one big push. They heard a sparkling cry. Their daughter was born. She was so beautiful. Ratchet was cleaning up the sparkling. Ironhide was crying. It so beautiful. She looked a lot like Ironhide. Ratchet told them she even had Ironhide's armor abilities.

Bumblebee was holding her daughter. "Let's call her Ironwill." She said.

"I like that," Ironhide said.

Ratchet filled out the paperwork. He put a hospital bracelet on Ironwill. It had her name on it and the names of her parents. Soon everyone came in with presents. "Aw!" Everyone said.

"She's cute little buddy." Bulkhead said.

"Thank you." Bumblebee said.

"Very lovely." Jazz said.

"She's pretty." Sari said.

"She'll be fine Autobot when she grows up." Optimus said.

"Thank you." Bumblebee said.

Sentinel was even there and so was Ultra Magnus.

"She is a fine looking sparkling." Sentinel said.

"Thanks Sentinel." Bumblebee said.

"She looks like she has a lot of potential." Ultra Magnus said.

"You think so?" Bumblebee asked.

"I believe so." Ultra Magnus replied.

Ironwill had just finished a bottle and burped and went right to sleep. "AW!" Everyone said. She was just too cute!

(To be continued. More sparkling cuteness up ahead!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Ironwill

Bumblebee was in the hospital bed she was resting. What she was resting from was the birth of her child.

A baby girl named Ironwill. She has many looks of her father Ironhide. Ironwill was in the nursery. Soon Bumblebee and Ironhide will take her home. Ratchet was giving Ironwill one last check up.

Ratchet smiled Ironwill was a lively little thing. She reminded him of when he gave Bumblebee check ups when she was a sparkling. Ratchet became sad Bumblebee's parents were a couple of his dearest friends. He missed them but he knew they would be so proud of Bumblebee.

Ratchet picked her up. "You're one happy healthy little sparkling." He said.

Ironwill just yawned. "Looks like you're getting sleepy." He said. Ironwill just yawned again. Ratchet chuckled and wrapped Ironwill in a pink blanket and placed her in the med-bay crib. Ironwill went right to sleep.

The next day Ironhide brought the road shuttle up. Bumblebee was pushed out in a wheelchair with Ironwill sleeping in her arms. They placed Ironwill in the infant seat. Bumblebee sat up front with Ironhide and they headed home.

Once arriving at the house. Ironwill woke up. Bumblebee took her out of the infant seat and carried her inside. Ironwill looked around the new space. "Ironwill welcome home this is where you're going to grow up." Bumblebee told her. She sat down on the couch. Ironwill made a whimpering sound and began to cry. "Oh there, there Ironwill. I bet you're hungry. Ironhide could you put the bottle in the microwave?" Bumblebee asked.

"Sure thing darling." He said getting up. He walked into the kitchen and placed a bottle full of sparkling formula in the microwave. After a few seconds it beeped. He took it out and tested it on his wrist. "Just right." He said. He came back into the living room and gave it to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee brought the bottle to Ironwill's mouth who started suckle. Ironwill finished about half before letting go. Bumblebee pulled the bottle away and began to pat her back. Ironwill burped and went right to sleep.

Bumblebee to her to their room were they had the newborn bed and placed her inside. Ironhide turned on the sparkling monitor. The two of them then quietly tip toed out of the room.

The two of them relaxed on the couch. "It's hard to believe we're parents now." Ironhide said.

"Yeah," Bumblebee said.

A week later. Bumblebee was at the house and Ironhide was at work. He dozed off. Caring for a sparkling is a whole lot of hard work. "Ironwill please stop crying, it's alright." Bumblebee said walking around the house rocking her. "Where's Ironhide when I need him." she said.

Finally she managed to get Ironwill to stop crying and put her down for a nap. She sat down to rest. Ironhide came in. "Hi dear, have a good day?" Ironhide asked.

"I'm tired I spent nearly 2 hours to put Ironwill down for a nap." Bumblebee said.

"I'm sorry you had a rough day, I'm here to help now." Ironhide said.

"You have been helping much!" Bumblebee said.

"I have work!" Ironhide snapped back.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They heard.

"It took me two hours to put her down for a nap." Bumblebee said. "Why did you wake her up!" Bumblebee shouted and went to the bedroom. She began to calm the child. Ironhide came in.

Bumblebee turned a with now calm Ironwill. "Are you mad at me?" Ironhide asked touching her. Bumblebee moved away.

"I am angry you don't care that you have wife and child!" Bumblebee said.

"I do care! I try to help but I'm swamped with work!" Ironhide said.

"Out of the room and you will be on the couch for quite some time." Bumblebee said.

Ironhide sighed and put his pillow on the couch and got comfortable on the couch and let out a hurt sigh. The next day he woke up. Bumblebee wasn't up he went into check on her.

He saw her in bed she looked sick. Ironhide took her temperature she had a fever and took Ironwill out just in case Bumblebee was contagious. He got a couple of pills for her fever and a drink. "I call my work place I will take a couple days off to take care of you and the sparkling and the house." Ironhide said.

A couple of days had passed and Bumblebee was feeling better. Ironhide was making breakfast. "Hey dear," Bumblebee said. Ironhide looked like he didn't feel to well. Bumblebee felt his forehead. "Ironhide you need to lie down you are burning up." Bumblebee said.

Bumblebee lead him to the bedroom. Bumblebee called Ratchet because she was concerned about Ironhide. Ratchet came over and examined him. "Looks like a little throat infection. It will clear in couple of days." Ratchet said.

Bumblebee began to tend to Ironhide. Soon Ironhide was playing citchie coo with his daughter.

Today Ironhide came home from work and saw Bumblebee holding Ironwill. He took Ironwill into his arms. "How is my little darling?" Ironhide cooed. Ironwill giggled and touched Ironhide's face.

11 month later. Ironwill was growing up she was crawling all over the place. Ironhide stood her up and grabbed her hands and began to walk. Ironwill began to walk a bit. Bumblebee was making a home video. "So cute!" she said.

a few weeks later. Ironwill was a year old and she had learned how to walk. She was toddling all over the place. She loved Ironhide's and Bumblebee's friends. She held on to Bulkhead's leg and went for a ride as Bulkhead walked around.

Ironwill looked at Sari. "S-Sari" Ironwill said.

"Look at that Sari she said your name!" Bumblebee said.

"That is cute." Bulkhead said.

To be continued.


End file.
